


Battle

by Mojave Dragonfly (Dragonfly)



Category: Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Yuletide 2007, recipient:st_aurafina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfly/pseuds/Mojave%20Dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



Above me, a cry

Arrow pierces tiny breast

Love falls; my heart dies


End file.
